Sister Act The Sherlock edition
by EraserBits95
Summary: A group of best friends are sent to Sherlock Verse, to make up for their accidental deaths. And because some people from "upstairs" have a few grudges against Sherlock...What did He Do? Looks toward a CCTV camera; "Hey Mycroft...You know... I could be that Goldfish..." "EMMA!"
1. Enter Chaos

**No copy-writes. This is Just something a group of us came up with in English Class!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. For your benefit and to make it less confusing and complicated I will be providing a small description of the main O.C's.**

**_Claudia Frazier; 14 years old, golden-brown eyes, Darkish brown hair cut in a steampunk Cleopatra style; [a.k.a. messy layers with side bangs in the front] slight to no build, medium height, Some relevant and completely pointless personality traits are; sarcasm, no patience, and warped humour. VERY clumsy. Tie colour; Sky blue._**

**_Kathryn Warden A.K.A. 'Braids' ; medium height, 14 years old, blue eyes, dirty blond hair pulled back in a braid that reaches her bum, full bangs that covers her forehead, scholars build, [comes from carting books around all the time] personality traits are; Lots of sarcasm, LOTS of patience, [she has to deal with Claudia and Emma] a little bit of warped humour, and usually the voice of reason and or threats. Tie colour; Neon Green._**

_**Emma Sullivan; medium to tall, 15 going on 16, Dark brown eyes and hair, hair is long, reaching down her back with side bangs that frame her face, small, athletic build, personality traits are; over excitable, giggly, a total fangirl, Lots of fandom related humor. Tie colour; Bright yellow.**_

**_Justina Marcotte A.K.A. 'Curly Hair' ; Medium to short, 13 going on 14, bright blue eyes, dancers build, VERY curly hair [you know Meredith's hair from BRAVE? Yeah, that, but like a light brown.] personality traits are; clueless, motherly, and giggly. Tie colour; Dark purple._**

**_Elenora Waldock, A.K.A 'Mouse', Short, 14 years old, gold eye's, runners build, medium/ short, wavy strawberry blond hair, personality traits are; sarcasm, favours shakespearian insults, [' You blade of grass, you acorn cap! '] indications of intelligence sometimes, not very level headed. Tie colour; Dark Green._**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls P.O.V<strong>

We landed in a bickering heap of crumpled uniforms, large black suitcases and 'disturbingly coloured ties'. With no idea where we were or how we got to the point we were at, our bickering only got louder. It was a wonder the residents didn't call the police.

We remember walking in the hallway of our privet school, when a CERTAIN CLUMSY MEMBER - _insert angry yelling, protestations and bad language here from said member- _tripped over her own feet and knocked all of us down the stairs, causing us to disappear from the school in a white flash. The only thing we remember at all from the trip was that terrifying sensation of falling backwards blindfolded into water.

_Anyways, back to the current screaming and tangled limbs of embarrassed teenaged females….._

**"**Get OFF Claudia! You are way heavier then you look, you scut!**"**

_Claudia rolls off the angry girl and stretches like a yawning cat, before standing up and giving a shark- like grin._

" Kathryn, It's not MY fault you landed under me. Its not like I was aiming for you or anything...Braids."

_Kathryn glowers at the grinning teen for using her hated nickname, before aiming a kick at her lower calve. Ignoring her whining, she begins to give her retort to the other._

"It is too, and knowing you, Im sure you were aiming for me, you had enough practice falling down to know how to. Now help me up!"

_Claudia grumbles but abides to her friends request. __Beside the two, a dazed conversation is happening._

"Emma? Do you know where we are? - Mouse, kindly remove yourself from my legs."

"No, Justina, I don't - Can you move? You're on my arm - Why don't we just ask someone?"

_A muffled voice comes from under the dark-haired girl;_

"No shit Sherlock."

_Emma, looking affronted, turns and begins to argue with Elenora, leaving a very confused Justina to referee._

"Leave him out of this!"

"Oh for the love of- Emma, Its just a saying."

"It dosent matter Elenora! Say, 'No shit Donavan' instead, She's stupid. Use her."

_As the argument grows, it suddenly stops when Claudia trips over a black suitcase and starts to whine extensively._

"Owww… Kathryn, Whose bags are these?"

_Kathryn gives the clumsy girl an incredulous stare before shrugging;_

"No idea.. No don't- CLAUDIA! Just because I dont know whose they are doesn't give you any reason to open them!"

_Claudia just shrugs and opens them anyway, leaving a steaming Kathryn to glower at her. __A look of surprise crosses the girls face though, when Claudia starts to dig around and pulls out something of extreme interest._

"Clothing…Book….towels….other book...utilities…..Bank Card with a note attached...Note says the bank account has been filled with up to 10 000 pounds...includes passcode...10 000 pounds!? Thats like..18K Canadian! And then some! Hey Kit Kat! Whoever owns this bag is loaded!"

_Kathryn walks over briskly and kneels beside the bag, followed closely by the others._

"Is there a name card? Identification label?" _She flips the bag over looking or some sort of tag._ "…. Ah, heres one."

_Flipping over the handle she finds a identification card with information, making a surprised sound when she reads the name._

**_I.D: Justina Marcotte_**

**_Age; 14_**

**_Occupation; Transfer Student/Immigrant from Canada._**

_Looking over her shoulder, Claudia gives a gleeful shout and scrambles to look at the other four suitcases, along with Elenora and Emma. Justina leans over Kathryn's shoulder looking confused._

"It's mine? But I dont have that kind of money… Is there a note inside that says why?"

_Kathryn ignores the low whistles from the other girls and responds, looking up at Justina._

"No idea, we should check though…."

_But just before she and Justina do so, a soft bang sounds from the direction where Claudia and Emma went. Turning around with a pained look on her face, Kathryn expected to see them on the concrete surrounded in blood, or debris, or something. But not sitting on their bums looking surprised at a piece of paper._

"What did you-?" _She asks._

"Believe me, we're just as surprised as you are." _Emma says in a response, holding up her hands in mock surrender, _

_while Claudia grabs the paper and reads it aloud;_

_"Dear Ms'. Frazier, Warden, Marcotte, Sullivan, and Waldok,_

_We, from the upper level wish to offer you our deepest condolences'. In an accident earlier this morning, some very important paperwork got mixed up, and we sent the angel of Death to push the wrong students down the stairs and out the glass window to land in a bloody heap of broken glass on the ground. You accidentally being those students, Death was supposed to get rid of a couple of kids in Langley, we were close though!_

_ So, as a make-up for our little accident, we are going to give you all a second chance. We have been watching you through your previous lives, and you all seem to enjoy watching the show; 'SHERLOCK.' So, we have decided to send you to his universe- {yes, he has his own universe, every time an author writes or makes a new play, book, or series, an new universe is born. Its annoying really, you have no idea what we go through with Shakespeare alone.} - So you may live out you're remaining days there. _

_You have each been supplied with a birth certificate, papers saying you've transferred/immigrated from you're foster homes in Canada, to the U.K. to complete you're schooling, clothes, favourite books, ect. 10 000 pounds each, which will fortunately replenish itself when you run out, and an advertisement for a basement flat for rent. You're story is, you've all met on the air plane ride here, and have been friends ever since. You've decided to rent 221C Baker Street together. You all will go to the public school down the road, the information and transfer sheets will arrive cordially... Oh yes, and because some of our people tend to become a little affronted by Sherlock,(honestly, he is such a annoyance...) We wish you make his life hell for us. If you are not content, well..._

_Deal._

_Best of wishes;_

_~ Head of Accidental Deaths Department;_

_ Angelo__ Brunneis-Alae."_

_A silence rings heavy before Claudia starts to shake the paper furiously;_

**"WHAT?! We died and got sent to a Sherlock-verse, Which isn't that bad, but still! Because you mixed some PAPERWORK UP we died?! You absolute fucking Bastards! Morons! Imbeciles! Douche-bags! Salted-Rat spleens! If you weren't angels I would curse you to the deepest pits of HELL! OH MY GOD!"**

_A few more sentences of curses and insults occur before she falls silent again, looking angrily upwards, as if by glaring at the sky she could reverse what was done. It continues before Kathryn stands up and starts to collect her things and straighten her uniform._

"Well," _she says, dragging Justina up off the ground and motioning her to do the same with the others. _"No point in moping around. We have a flat to rent! come on guys, Our own Flat, no parents, how great is that?"

_They start to perk up at Kathryn's weak attempts at making the situation seem better, and Emma starts to squeal, bringing Claudia out of her revery._

"OHMYGOD! We'll be living under Sherlock and John! That Mr. Bunnies-ale guy asked us to make their, no- HIS life hell! Lets Go! C'mon Claudia! Grab your stuff and find 221C!"

_She jumps up, dragging Claudia with her, and the girls dash for the door of the shop they all recognize, leaving the others to follow closely behind. They burst into the door, and look around wildly for the old landlady they knew would be there. Elenora spotted her first, and walked silently up to the woman. Tapping her on the shoulder politely and explained their situation, and was soon joined and aided by her friends. _

_The woman smiled and nodded, clearly won over by the girls antics. She could see they were the best of friends, and a tightly woven and loyal group. __The way they interacted with each other as they walked through the threshold of the flat astounded the woman, for the girls were clearly able to insult the other without fear of cross-ing some sort of line. She smiled at the laughter behind her, barely noticing when she heard them stop._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand Scene.<strong>

**The ending from before "didn't flow right." according to a friend, so I've been making a few changes here and there. BTW. :) **

**Thanks for reading, R&R pls! Tell me what you think! **

**And for now; Farewell!**

**-CF**


	2. Bubbling over

**Hi guys, I'm back again... I don't know if this is as humorous as the first chapter, so tell me what you think!**

**No copy-writes, all i own is the plot. And if I owned Sherlock, you would probably never see Benedict Cumberbatch again... Ive altered this chapter a bit, because it didn't work with the rest of the story-line, so some of it may be a bit different.**

**Anyways; Enjoy!**

**P.S. Again, I will be providing a small description of the main O.C's.**

**_Claudia Frazier; 14 years old, golden-brown eyes, Darkish brown hair cut in a steampunk Cleopatra style; [a.k.a. messy layers with side bangs in the front] slight to no build, medium height, Some relevant and completely pointless personality traits are; sarcasm, no patience, and warped humour. VERY clumsy. Tie colour; Sky blue._**

**_Kathryn Warden A.K.A. 'Braids' ; medium height, 14 years old, blue eyes, dirty blond hair pulled back in a braid that reaches her bum, full bangs that covers her forehead, scholars build, [comes from carting books around all the time] personality traits are; Lots of sarcasm, LOTS of patience, [she has to deal with Claudia and Emma] a little bit of warped humour, and usually the voice of reason and or threats. Tie colour; Neon Green._**

_**Emma Sullivan; medium to tall, 15 going on 16, Dark brown eyes and hair, hair is long, reaching down her back with side bangs that frame her face, small, athletic build, personality traits are; over excitable, giggly, a total fangirl, Lots of fandom related humor. Loud. Tie colour; NEON FLIPPIN PINK.**_

**_Justina Marcotte A.K.A. 'Curly Hair' ; Medium to short, 13 going on 14, bright blue eyes, dancers build, VERY curly hair [you know Meredith's hair from BRAVE? Yeah, that, but like a light brown.] personality traits are; clueless, motherly, and giggly. Tie colour; BRIGHT FUCKING YELLOW._**

**_Elenora Waldock, A.K.A 'Mouse', Short, 14 years old, gold eyes, runners build, medium, wavy strawberry blond hair, personality traits are; sarcasm, extreme shakespearian insults, [' You blade of grass, you acorn cap! '] signs of occasional intelligence, not very level headed. Tie colour; Dark Green._**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys P.O.V.<strong>

_John was walking down the stairs to the main landing, leaving the door open, (Sherlock had finally gotten around to the head in the fridge, and the particular experiment was starting to smell. Boiling vinegar and decomposing flesh did NOT mix, the smell alone would take forever to go away.) and was met by a VERY strange sight. Mrs. Hudson, followed by a group of young girls, dressed in **Kilts**, knee high socks, Dark green cardigans and differently coloured ties, aged from about 14 to 16 from what he could discern from the amount of laughing that was going on._

_But what was even stranger, was that when the girls saw him, they all went dead silent. Just staring. One of the taller ones, opened her mouth and took in a breath, but just as she was about to say something, when the two standing next to her; one with the longest braid he had ever seen, and one with ridiculously messy hair that looked like it had almost never seen a brush in its short life, clapped their hands over her mouth. Glaring silent warnings at her._

_But even though they did that, the shortest, who was standing next to a girl with extremely curly hair; looked up at him with these GIANT gold eyes, seemed to study him for a moment, and said;_

"I thought you lived in a hill?"

_He stared, shocked for a moment, and as the girl with messy hair took her hand down to reach across to slap her friend upside the head, Sherlocks voice rang from the kitchen in its mocking monotone;_

"I believe he wanted to get away from his annoying relatives."

_This, confused John even more, but the comment seemed to start full blown gales of giggles from the group of teen-agers. They started to walk again, still giggling, when Mrs. Hudson called out from down the hall. Obviously wondering what was going on. John stared after them, mind blank. Which only usually happened when Sherlock was treating him like his SKULL._

_John raised his eyes to the ceiling, groaned, and tiredly thought..._

_'First Sherlock, and now this... What ever deity out there wants me dead by the end of the year, just watch'_

* * *

><p><strong>Girls P.O.V.<strong>

_We moved in fairly quickly, and Mrs. Hudson let us choose whatever furniture we wanted from her stash stowed away in the back. And then left us to our business. The first thing we realized of course, was there were two rooms. And five of us. So THAT argument was going nowhere, and It was getting obvious that Kathryn was losing her patience;_

"Yes Emma we all saw John."

"Claudia...no... PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Elenora, for the last time, you are not allowed to have your own skull."

"Justina, now is NOT the time for tea."

_But as her pain-in-the-ass-friends, continued to move about, you could __**see **__the annoyance bubbling under her cool exterior. So when Claudia almost fell over the coffee table, You could see something snapped._

"GODDAMNIT! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SIT. THE. FUCK. DOWN. AND **DO NOT, **UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES,** MOVE.**_"_

_With wide eyes they scrambled to find a seat. Claudia falling backwards over the arm and landing on the seat of the rough fabric of the couch. Stiffening under her friends beady eyes, she opted to putting her head on Emma's lap with her feet dangling over the arm, instead of squirming to face front and making a crap load of noise. Possibly angering Kathryn even more._

_The aforementioned pinched the bridge of her nose and sat tenderly on the offending coffee table. Taking a deep breath, She started to get the other girls on track._

"Me, Claudia, and Emma will take the biggest room to the left. Elenora, You and Justina, will take the smaller room to the right. We need plates, and food. Because I don't know how to shop for food, Claudia; You, Justina, and Emma take a card, and grab a bus down to the store. DO NOT TALK TO ANYONE."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine."

"Yes, now go."

_Kathryn turned to talk to the other girls, as the they donned their coats, and grabbed the mentioned cards from their bags, while Justina hurriedly wrote up a list. But as they were walking up the stairs to the landing with Justina lagging behind, A giant lot of yelling came from behind them. And they only got out of the way to see a man resembling a very (Sexy) skinny fish race out the door, only to be followed by his companion. Who was yelling obscenities. The fish-like man called a cab, got in, waited for John to enter, and drove off._

"Hey...Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Was that?"

"It was..."

Both girls stared after the cab for a minute, and Justina looked between them uncertainly. Then turning to look at each other Emma and Claudia said;

"Wanna go break into their flat?"

Justina rolled her eyes and then leaned against the wall while the two insane females booked it up the stairs.

(not at the same time that'd be weird...)

* * *

><p>Sorry about how short this chapter is... Im not very good at endings... Any ways... Should they break into Sherlocks flat? Or should they get caught just walking up the Stairs? Tell me what you think! Oh and give me some ideas for the girls in a prank war against Sherlock please.. :)<p>

Ill try to update soon. R&R pls!

Bie!-MF


	3. Turnovers and Scarves

**Hi guys, I'm back again... check out a companion story my friend (Kind of) Wrote, its halarious! Sister Act Take Two.**

**Me...Owning Sherlock, an amusing notion...I wish...**

**Anyways...Enjoy, and also...**

**Thanks to everybody who reveiwed! :)**

**This is Based off of a particular Party I went to with a couple Ppl last week.**

**_Same dicription's as last time._**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma, Claudia and Justina's P.O.V<strong>

_As the two insane females left Justina leaning against the wall on the landing, Ms. Hudson came downstairs just as they reached the door. Justina smirked and tried not to laugh as her friends tried to haistily cover up their tracks._

"Oh Hello Dears! Were you going to say hello to the boys? Well, Im afraid they just left, very busy you know... you'll have to talk to them later."

_Giving the two red-faced girls a small smile, she led them to the door. Justina looks at the two girls, equally red in the face, although not from embarassment. When they finally made their way out the door, Justina starts howling with laughter. Claudia and Emma give her a glare, and walked away towards the nearest bus stop, with Justina just behind them, chuckling the whole way there. The girls board the bus and pay the driver, before sitting down to make sure they had enough for the things they needed to get._

"Are you sure we've got enough? I mean, food and stuff isn't that cheap."

_Justina smiled at the two, and raised her eyebrow. A trick that always managed to bug Claudia, seeing as no matter how hard she tried, it was something she couldn't master._

"I made sure we had enough for only the essentials Claudia."

_Emma grinned and laughed at Claudia's hopeful look._

"So... Frozen pizza's, turnovers, tea, cookie dough, and ice cream then?"

_Justina nodded and Claudia did a kind of fist-bump-thingie with Emma._

"Yesssss!"

_Their stop soon came into veiw, and the girls got off, then, to Justina's amusement/embarrassment, they opted to wave at the bus till it went around the corner. Their exuse being;_

"We're Canadian's in Britain, we're allowed to be insane in public now, do our duty and such."

_Then going into the store and causing almost everyone to laugh or smile when Emma and Claudia decided everybody was too sullen and staged a 'fight' at the till about which type of cookie dough was better to eat, not caring that a camera was recording every single one of their actions at the moment;_

"Double chocolate fudge is extraordinary!"

"No Way! Chocolate peanut butter chunk is totally amazing, WAAYY better then that industrial crap!"

_Their argument eventually resulted in distracting a bemused casheir who was trying to ring their purchases through without breaking or ruining anything. __**(They bought plates and cups, along with cutlery, what do you expect?)**_

_They then had to be dragged away from a stack of magazines-_

"Do guys really need to wear THAT to look sexy? It looks rather uncomfortable."

_-by a flustered Justina, who thrust the bags into their hands and dragged them to the bus stop. And when they got home, she dragged them into their flat without a word and with a look that clearly read; 'Kathryn? Guess what? TAG YOU'RE IT!' she then stormed into the kitchenette and began arranging things to a varying extent of cleanly-ness._

_Claudia, hearing the clatter of dishes, dragged Emma into the kitchen to help Justina and try to make amends for their, 'inconsiderate' and 'embarrassing' behaviour._

_Kathryn and Elenora looked up from their charts at the crashes and bangs, only to exchange a look that said; 'Once sisters always sisters, but why can't they be quiet sisters?.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Boys P.O.V.<strong>

_Getting back from the crime scene wasn't hard, Sherlock had solved the case in hours. Home was another matter. Since It was nearing 11 o'clock at night, all John wanted to do was get home, and sleep. Sherlock was actually looking forward to a few hours of silence. And it seemed that way, until they walked into the Door way. Laughter greeted their entrance. Not from their Flat, but from the one beneath it._

_Quiet-(ish) music flew from under the door of 221c, It was from an unknown artist, but it practically screamed 'TEENAGERS". John putting his experience from earlier, together with now, grimaced and moved up the stairs, not bothering with Sherlock, who was, at the moment, was staring at the door with utter bewilderment written on his face. He moved towards the door, with more caution that was needed. And if John wasn't pre-occupied with the thought of his bed, then he would have stopped Sherlock from starting the inevitable chaos. Sherlock knocked loudly on the door._

_John turned, and his face schooled into panic, shock and laughter as the door Sherlock was standing in front of was flung open by the short girl he had seen earlier. She looked shocked for a moment, before an evil little smirk covered her face, and she turned her face to the room behind her, eyes never leaving Sherlocks face. John, knowing something interesting was going to happen, lent over the banister to watch what was going to transfer._

_The girl called over her shoulder;_

"Guys? You know that guy Emma won't shut up about? The one who lives upstairs?"

_A voice answers and the music stops along with the other noises, the little girl chuckles, and it almost turns into full blown laughter at Sherlocks face, which was beginning to pale._

"Weeeelll...He's kind of standing at our door-"

_A giant shriek resonates from behind the girl and a giant clatter of what sounds like dishes flying as the short girl was cut off as the sound of feet pounding from wherever neared the door. Sherlock backed up against the walls as the girls companions appeared behind her. Three of them-the tallest- pushed past the smallest of their group, and surrounded Sherlock, who was in the process of looking very much like a wide-eyed, cornered kitten. Against the wall his hair was starting to pouf up, It was quite hysterical really._

_ Not knowing what else to do, John pulled out his phone and began to film his flat-mate. Who was calling out for assistance, barely discernible under the teenagers giggles and questions._

"John? A little assistance would be appreciated!- John? ... JOHN!"

_John was trying to hold the camera still as he laughed at Sherlock trying to dis-entagle himself from the girls grip,_

_ 'Oh, this is SO going to Lestrade.'_

_ He thought, not noticing the other two girls attention were directed towards him. Noticing this, they started to grin and walk towards him. But that was lost under the calls for help and other girls giggles._

"Not a chance Sherlock! Its called payback!"

"That was a WEEK ago! Its not my fault I didn't notice you weren't keeping up- Ah!- JOHN seriously! This level of- AH! DONT TOUCH ME THERE YOU INCOMPETENT FEMALE!- This level of stuff is unknown to me!"

_The Army Doctor grinned and shook his head. Thinking he had enough footage to blackmail his flat-mate, he stowed his phone into his pocket and turned to help his friend, only to notice the two other girls were standing there, grinning. They walked towards him and started doing almost the exact same thing as their friends were doing to Sherlock, but with a little more respect for his personal space. _

_The shorter one of the two, stepped foreword, and cocked her head to the side. Making John think of a curious lion cub. Her golden-green eyes study-ing him for a moment. While her friend was bouncing up and down on the spot, curly hair making it seem like she was jumping. John smiled as the lion cub-like girl held her hand out for John to take._

"Elenora Waldok,"

_She said in a laughing tone that reminded John of the spiced honey he put in his tea, turning her head to look at Sherlock being mobbed she nodded towards the scene, the laughter in her voice was evident as she gestured towards her companion beside her, and friends surrounding the obviously panicked Sherlock.'_

"This is Justina, and the currish fly-bitten mumble-news around your friend have names too, but you'll find out that eventually. Justina, say hello."

_John smiled, and held his hand out to the other girl, who took it and squeaked a very small; _

"Hello."

_The girl, Elenora, turned and nodded to him and sniffed the air once, her eyes widening just a fraction, before taking a very red Justina by the arm and dragged her down the stairs. She walked to the mass of writhing females and Sherlock and shouted above din;_

"Emma! Isn't that the turnovers burning?"

_Almost at once the movement stopped and Elenora smirked at John, who awnsered with one of his own. A long dark haired girl shrieked and ran into the flat, followed by her friends. Only Elenora stood at the door and grinned at Sherlock, who, in Johns opinion, looked like a ruffled Otter kit, his coat hanging off one shoulder, alabaster skin light pink, and curls askew. She closed the door and once it was shut, you could hear a pin drop it was so silent, and then...full blown, gales of laughter erupted from John._

_Sherlock glared and huffed his way up into the flat, complaining about annoying flatmates, flopping onto the couch and ignoring all of Johns comments about Fanclubs. Or at least until John noticed that Sherlocks scarf was missing._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, I spent most of my time having a mind block.<strong>

**R&R pls! Until next time!**

**-CF**


	4. Headaches and Kathryn Hurt

**Heyo!**

**Sherlock doesn't belong to me, and neither does the Big Bang Theory, or Harry Potter... I'm so depressed...:(**

**Mentions of Drugs in this one. NO ONE USES THEM SO WERE FINE but just so were clear, I don't actually list them, its just a reference.**

**Anyways, This is based off of an encounter I had a while back... And Emma, If your reading this, We're doing Kit Kat's hair on Monday so actually come to school on time for once.**

**Also, if your reading this chapter cause I've just updated it, I've re-done the ones before a bit, so the story will make a little bit more sense if you re-read the other chapters!**

**Im gonna try something different and give you guys a little bit more perspective on whats going on inside some of the girls heads, how they think, react to their surroundings, ect. Like where you might think someone is being ridiculous for the sake of being ridiculous and comic relief, there's a meaning behind the words. It's a new thing i wanna try, so tell me if i should continue it!**

**So with that said and done...Enjoy this new addition of my self-proclaimed (****_"piece of Crap" *glares at Kathryn* "I'll shut up now."_****)**

**masterpiece! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys P.O.V.<strong>

_By the time John had convinced his surly flatmate that indeed, his scarf was missing, and that NO, he was not allowed to barge into the flat below and demand his scarf at that time of night, It was nearing one in the morning and John was not happy._

"Sherlock, I have work tomorrow morning, and if you want me awake enough to be able to help you with a case, I suggest you leave the situation until the morning. At least wait until rising hour for 'boring people' as you so eloquently put it, which, by the way, is AFTER 7:00, and leave me alone!"

_John then pivoted on the spot and huffed his way up the stairs. Once Sherlock heard the door slam, the man in question threw himself onto the couch to sulk until John woke. Which proved to be a pointless affair as sleep started to overtake the consulting detective. Which did not abode by Sherlock very well, but he realized that he was falling asleep before he could do anything about it, and was soon sprawled on the couch, mouth slightly ajar, and snoring quietly. This was the scene John padded into the next morning._

_"_Sher-"

_He stopped short, and grinned at the sight of his flat-mate with one leg propped up on the back of the couch, and an arm draped across his face, mouth slightly open. John could see a small trickle of drool creeping out of the corner of his mouth. Knowing that this was too good an opportunity to see his flatmate asleep, and in a compromising(-ish) position, he pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures. Thrilled with his good luck. That is, until Sherlock moaned and rolled over, dangerously close to falling off the couch. Then he knew he had to do something before he burst out laughing._

_Grinning, he went to wake his flat-mate up, not regretting at all when he had done so, because as soon as Sherlock opened his eyes, he DID fall off the couch. Looking rather frazzled as to why he was on the floor with John leaning over him, he kind of blinked and stared at John, who was fighting laughter. Sherlock, not missing this, narrowed his eyes questioningly at John, who only gestured to the corner of Sherlock's mouth and walked away to make tea. Breaking down as soon as he got out of Sherlocks eyesight._

_The man narrowed his eyes at John's laughter coming from the kitchen and lifted his hand to touch the corner of his- 'GOOD GOD was that drool?! He did NOT DROOL.' Disgusted at himself he stormed away to wash his face and change, and as he wasn't planning on leaving the flat he opted to wear his night-clothes and dressing gown. The blue one._

_Speaking of blue...Sherlocks eyes widened._

"John!"

_John's head whipped up from his paper as Sherlock came thundering down the stairs. He groaned as His Flat mate glared at him for a moment before whisking out the door, Dressing gown trailing behind him. He had been wondering how long it would take Sherlock to remember...He didn't have to go to work for another half-hour...Might as well watch, It could get interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>Girls P.O.V.<strong>

_It had been a long night for us, not much sleep was spent because of the dateline and all. We kind of turned the music up, and spent the night prancing around the kitchen untill we got hungry and made strawberry turnovers of all things. And because we had no intention of setting up beds we pushed the couches and coffee table up against the wall and dragged two mattresses out and put them side by side in the center of the floor._

_We then piled all of the sheets and blankets in the house onto them, draping them over the couches, table, and even a lampshade to create the mother of all blanket forts. We spent the rest of the night giggleing under the sheets. Sipping tea and talking about who knows what._

_We probably should have been heartbroken and terrified at our situation, but with our companionship as tight as it was, the worries that formed in the back of your head just seemed to float away. Almost like magic..._

_So when we finally drifted off to sleep at around 3 am half of the blankets had fallen down and we were a mess of tangled bodies draped across one another. When we were ever so RUDELY woken up by a certain detective, we were able to proudly say, absolutly Exausted on a whole new level._

* * *

><p><strong>Claudia's P.O.V.<strong>

**BANG BANG BANG!**

_I groan and blearily open my eyes slightly disoriented at my new surroundings. Widening them for a fraction of a second in panic before wincing at the all-too-bright-light filtering in through the thin decorative curtains. I clamp my eyes shut again and hope whoever it is will go away soon._

**BANG BANG BANG!**

_There its is again. Thats the start of a headache...Why is Justina on my stomach? I groan and flip my head over to burrow my head into... who is this? I open my eyes again and look up. Oh. Kathryn. I should probably not...She hits really hard._

**BANG BANG BANG!**

_I squeeze my eyes tight and without thinking shout; _"Penny!" a_t the general direction of the door, forgetting that it was early, and everyone was still asleep. Seeing Kathryn's tired glare I grin sheepishly and shove Justina off my stomach. Ignoring Kathryn grumbling sleepily about loud friends I stumble my way over Emma who was starting to sit up and look around, and barely notice Mouse getting up and attaching her self to my arm to follow me in my 'quest' to the door._

**BANG BANG BANG!**

_Feeling sarcastic and a little annoyed that I had been woken up so early in the morning I call out again; _"Penny!"_ This time earning exhausted snickers from beside and behind me, and silence from the door. I walk over and lean against the doorframe, slowly unlocking it, signalling to 'Nora to brace her self and wait for the next few knocks._

_I didn't have to wait long. Whoever was on the other side of the door was not patient. If I wasn't awake before, I most certainly was now._

**BANG BANG BANG!**

"PENNY!" _I shout and whip open the door. Revealing the one, the only, the consulting detective himself; Mister Sherlock Holmes! To say he looked surprised would be lying. No, he was more of a cross between the annoyed parent and surprised three year old. In other words, he looked absolutely ridiculous. It appeared he had rolled right out of bed. I could hear 'Nora beside me trying to stifle a giggle at his hair. I could understand why. The normally somewhat under control curls were spiralling out of control in every direction._

_I raise my eyebrows, and shoot the simmering man in front of me a tired lopsided grin._

"Yes? How can I help you? Or are you going to deduce me in my pyjama's?"

_His eyes narrowed at the obvious dig to his unbreakable ego and he opened his mouth._

"You have something of mine and I want it back now."

_I furrowed my brows in confusion. 'Something of his? When had we taken- Oh. Right.' I bite my bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh. It wasn't working. I look at Sherlock who looked like he was exercising every last part of his self control not to barge into the flat and look for it himself._

_Looking at him I say;_

"What do we have ?"

_His eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. He is obviously not pleased._

"Judging by the look on your face, and the change in your attitude towards me in the last fifteen seconds I would say you know _ex_actly what I'm talking about. And It's wearing thin on my patience."

_Perfect._

"Well what if i'm not done trying your patience ?"

"Then I might have to get past you using... other means."

"Forcing your way into the flat using force or flirtation wouldn't look very good , I may know very little about the laws here, but I DO know that a man of...your age and... STATUS... in the same room as five pyjama clad girls, tearing their living room and flat apart looking for a scarf is not something i'd want being leaked to the press. They can be ever SO unkind you know. Causing problems for everyone, spreading rumours. Even ones that even the illustrious Mycroft Holmes can't cover up."

_Sherlock looks like he's swallowed a sour grape here. Oh I wish I had a camera, the silence on the other side of the door is broken by a few Kathryn and Emma's giggles, I can hear Justina quieting them, wanting to hear the rest. Blackmail has always come easy for me. Especially when I know everything about the person in question._

_Sherlock steps closer to me, eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"How did you know about Mycroft? Tell me."

_That voice was dangerous, and the statement wasn't a request, but an order. Good thing i'm terrible at listening then, I should probably get that checked._

"No idea Captain. I seem to have been infected with Nargles, there's all sorts of buzzing going on in my head at the moment. You haven't seen any Mistletoe around have you?"

_I give him a dreamy grin and let my eyes go unfocused. I'm rather good at acting like I've inhaled a boatload of whatever makes you go into that state of; 'Im-so-high-I-can-touch-the-ruddy-clouds-hey-look-theres-a-purple-bunny-fish-thing-up-here'._

_His eyes close and he adopts that; 'I'm-dealing-with-people-who-have-potential-because-they-know-too-much-but-are-so-fucking-annoying-John-let-me-kill-them-please' persona that we all love so much, and opens his eyes again. I grin and wait for the next few questions he's going to undoubtedly fire my way._

* * *

><p><strong>Elenora P.O.V.<strong>

_I fight back laughter as Claudia yells _"PENNY!"_ and whips the door open to reveal the consulting detective from upstairs. Her banter is always the best in the morning. I look under her arm and see his hair is in by far the worst bed head imaginable. It's sticking up in every which-way and looks utterly ridiculous. I fight back a very unladylike snort at this and hide my grin behind Claudia's back._

_After controlling myself, I peer back around Claudia to watch what she plans on doing._

"Yes? Can I help you? Or are you going to deduce me in my pyjama's?"

_Once again I bite back laughter at Claudia's ridiculous comment. She obviously is trying to get quite the rise out of the detective if she wants to insult his every move. I watch his face as his eyes narrow dangerously. Uh Oh. Thats not a good sign. I hope she knows what she's doing._

"You have something of mine, and I want it back now."

_What? Something of his? Whatever could he mean? It appears Claudia knows what he's talking about though, because when I looked up at her face, from what I could see I thought she was channeling Loki, which scared me. A little._

"What do we have?"

_God, the one way to piss a Holmes off is to act stupid. I look up at Sherlock who looks like he wants to kill Claudia on the spot and grin. This is getting interesting fast._

"Judging by the look on your face, and the change in your attitude towards me in the last fifteen seconds I would say you know _ex_actly what I'm talking about. And It's wearing thin on my patience."

_Smooth Holmes, real smooth, you have just walked into exactly what Claudia wants. And I thought you were smart..._

"Well what if i'm not done trying your patience ?"

_I roll my eyes at this one. She's really going for the gold isn't she?_

"Then I might have to get past you using... other means."

_My eyes widen a fraction. Using what other means? He wouldn't..._

"Forcing your way into the flat using force or flirtation wouldn't look very good , I may know very little about the laws here, but I DO know that a man of...your age and... STATUS... in the same room as five pyjama clad girls, tearing their living room and flat apart looking for a scarf is not something i'd want being leaked to the press. They can be ever SO unkind you know. Causing problems for everyone, spreading rumours. Even ones that even the illustrious Mycroft Holmes can't cover up."

_Aaaaaand there it is, wait, WHAT? Did she use blackmail? We have Sherlock's scarf? Since when? I look at Sherlock, who looks constipated_** (A.N. Excuse this, but I found myself at a loss for the lack of a better term, any ideas, please tell me so.)** _and again, I find myself biting back laughter. Which my friends behind me made no effort to conceal. Shaking my head, I turn back to the scene in front of me, and see Sherlock step closer to Claudia, an almost dangerous expression written across his face._

"How did you know about Mycroft? Tell me."

_His voice was to say, precarious*. But Claudia seemed to know what she was doing as I did not see her stiffen._

"No idea,_ Captain_. I seem to have been infected with Nargles, theres all sorts of buzzing in my head at the moment. You haven't seen any Mistletoe around have you?"

_I stare bewildered at Claudia as suddenly she goes into a false, almost believable state of, shall I say it- of one who is incredibly stoned. Leaning against the doorway I can see her give Sherlock a lazy smile. The man in question however, closes his eyes and takes a breath that can only mean one thing; trouble._

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what I'm doing. Please remember that.<strong>

***precarious; another word for Dangerous**

**Review!**

**Please!**

**Kathryn Contact me.**

**Bye BYE! :)**


	5. Fury Night, Down Get

**Bonjour! I am currently out of my mind and have no Idea what I'm doing. At all.**

**My friends are insane, but I love them, like kitten-face luvs biscuits. Thats all I'm saying.**

**No, I STILL don't own Sherlock. Despite my efforts. ***cry's tears of despair here******

* * *

><p><strong>Sherlock's P.O.V.<strong>

_That STUPID girl! Thinking she can outwit me! ME! Her Intelligence is relatively high, For a teenage girl. But she seems to hide it with banter and idiotic behaviour. But how the HELL does she know about MYCROFT!? Its __ridiculous! No-one knows about Mycroft unless I tell the- No. No. Wait, they didn't... They can't have... The conversation in the hall with John... called him a Hobbit...Why did that seem __familiar? It was an odd gesture... Sure Johns short, but the average Hobbit from J.R. Tolkins'** (sp?) **book is about the size of and average seven year old, John is only about a foot shorter then I am, unless he's shrunken... I narrow my eyes and glare at the idiot girl and her short companion I faintly remember from last night._

"How do you know about Mycroft? Tell me."

_My voice was dangerous, and I made sure the statement wasn't a request, but an order. I was sure she was going to give in. But I was falsely proven when she spoke back lightheartedly, this was pushing it._

"No idea Captain. I seem to have been infected with Nargles, there's all sorts of buzzing going on in my head at the moment. You haven't seen any Mistletoe around have you?"

_She gives me this look that suggests she's insane, if not a little high...Hmmm... good acting __skills...perhaps...NO! You need your scarf back! Leave considerations for later! And what did she mean by Captain? __My eyes close and I adopt the behaviour I use with Anderson so often. Then, breathing deeply, I open my eyes again. I narrow my eyes at her and say;_

"Listen, GIRL. You, and your little friends took something from me in your 'swarm' last night. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, and I would like it back. NOW."

_She smiles up at me. Why is she smiling? Its unnerving to say the least..It looks as if she's about to say something, when her short friend elbows her in the side and gives her a warning look. Her eyes widen a fraction, she glances behind her and back at me. What the Hell? Nodding to the short girl, she looks back at me, I can see her eyes twinkling and I am suddenly weary... in a shaking voice, obviously trying to control her laughter, she finally speaks. I narrow my eyes._

"I-I am a-aware of your scarf being stolen, Capt- MR. Holmes."

_Ah,_ finally_ we're getting somewhere. Im going to ignore the Captain comment for now, that can lead to further exploration for a later time._

"But.."

_But WHAT?!_

"I am not the one to give you it. But she is."

_SHE? WHO is SHE? I watch her every move as the girl slides out of the doorway. Leaving the small one to block the way and smirk up at me. I swear she looked innocent a moment before...I hear murmurs from behind the door and I look inquiringly at it. Shuffling and whispered shouts can be heard and the short girl is watching behind her with renewed interest and __humour. Before I have time to react however, The door, currently held almost at a close, is swung wide open, and standing before me is one of the two insane girls that assisted the other one in there mauling of me yesterday._

_I tense, ready for flight or fight. Preferably the former. This just got interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>Emma P.O.V.<strong>

_Listening to Claudia torment Sherlock was entertaining, to say the least. She knows exactly how to push his buttons. How? I have no idea. But its really funny. I know that bit at least. Anyways, Kathryn and I were trying NOT to laugh uncontrollably while Claudia put on her blonde façade. We were failing. Epically. Justina manged to shut us up for a bit, only for us to burst out laughing again at her calling Sherlock 'Captain'. I died. Figuratively._

_Then all of a sudden it got really quiet and I saw Claudia and Elenora share a glance at eachother, me, then Sherlock, then back to me. I frowned a little when Claudia nodded briefly to Elenora then padded over to where I was sitting. Looking up at her inquiringly I raise an eyebrow, schooling a look on my face that says clearly; 'explain.' She smirks a little and crouches down obviously not wanting Sherlock to hear. Kathryn rolls her eyes an leans closer to hear what she has to say._

"Emma, you have to give Sherlock his scarf back."

"What? No!"

_How dare she suggest such a thing!_

"Emma, c'mon, do you really want to piss him off that badly?"

_NO WAY!_

"It took me forever to work the scarf of his neck while Kathryn's arm was in the way-"

"HEY! Leave me out of this!"

"-And I want to be seen wearing it at least once."

_Claudia hangs her head and shakes it. She falls back on the mattress and looks at me through lidded eyes._

"Fine, do whatever, just leave me alone for a couple of hours."

_I smile as she lets her head fall back so she's looking at the ceiling, and get up. I gesture at Kathryn and she nods, whispering;_

_"NIGHT FURY!"_

Claudia looks up. I yell/whisper; back;

_"GET DOWN!"_

Claudia's eyes widen and she starts to scramble backwards in a clumsy crabwalk. Kathryn then launches herself at Claudia, successfully pinning her down.

_"Ahahahowwwwww. Kathrynnnnnnn whhhyyyyyyy?__"_

_"Shut up you lazy bugger... Its not like you don't do it to me all the time..."_

Trying not to giggle uncontrollably again, I walk over to the door James Bond style, gracefully dodging the glass table we had so graciously pushed up against the wall along with the sofa's. Then speeding up to the door I motion for Elenorie to move out of the way and swing the door open to meet the devil himself head on.

I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter.<strong>

**PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE review!**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Breakfast with Mycroft

**Hello my people's. **

**OMG I'm dying of boredom and writers block!D: **

**Once again i am returning to you from the land of my non-existent life. I am currently hating on science, math, and social studies. Jus' ****saying. **

**I am also going to introduce the person who will be saying my disclaimers today as a special guest('s); I proudly present Merlin and Arthur!  
>SQUEEEEEEE!<strong>

*****POOF*****

**Merlin: "H-how did we-?"**

**Arthur: "Never mind that Merlin! It's obviously sorcery! Idiot!"**

**Merlin: "Gee thanks Arthur, love you too..."**

**Arthur: "Not a word Ass-hat, or I shall smite you."**

**Merlin: "Dollop-head."**

**Arthur: "Shut up, _MER_lin. And do the disclaimer so we can go home. NOW would be sufficient."**

**Merlin: "_Big word for a tiny brain_.."**

**Arthur: "MERLIN!" *hits him upside the head with a random object of your choice***

**Merlin: "ACK! FINE! Pushy pushy... Anyways, I would like to thank the academy, Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps, and also I would like to thank**** Stephen Moffat and Mark Gatiss, for creating the wonderful shows of Merlin and Sherlock. This does not belong to Claudia except the plot."**

**Arthur: "MER-"**

*****ANGEL POOFES AWAY*******

**Me: "Well... That happened. Enjoy the chapter!"**

**(BTW, I've added some authentic Canadian slang in here, cause I wouldn't be a Canadian if I didn't know some, and if You wanna know what it means, look it up. Im to lazy to give the translation...sorry!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sherlock's P.O.V.<strong>

_The door swings open again and I stare coolly at the other over-excitable girl from last night. This one had long hair and was clad in a purple dressing gown with a light blue tank top and lime green shorts. I cringed visibly and looked at the girls face. No make up, hair un-brushed, mouth tilted up at a forty degree angle, eyes wide, skin pale, obviously from the north west. Tired, but nothing new to her judging by the way she's standing. Mid-teens, supposedly recovering from jet-lag but no signs of actual fatigue. Odd... I'll have to ask M for cameras to bug their flat later... I just REALLY hope what I think has happened hasn't. That would be catastrophic. VERY Catastrophic._

_We stare each-other down for a few minutes before I spot my flat mate heading down the steps to the front landing. We make eye contact for moment and he raises an eyebrow. I motion for him with my head. This does not go unnoticed by the girl, and she becomes extremely exited. Spotting John, she pushes past me and begins to wildly pump Johns arm up and down. Motioning to me with wild gestures, she begins talking in a heavy Canadian accent._

"G'mornin Mr.W! D 'you think you could talk t' your friend about beatin' the head'r 'fore I set the Mounties on him? Cause I dunno if you noticed, but we're bushed. I mean, we stayed up all night cause of the time switch, and this spinny's knockin' on our door at 7am for no reason. Says he wants his scarf back! As if we'd take his scarf. We've got our own! We may have seemed like Gorby's in toques, but I swear to God we're not! Anyways, me 'n 'Nora are gonna go make a couple Bismarck's and coffee so if you wanna continue this later that'd be great! Bye!"

_She said this all very fast and before I knew it, the door was slammed in my face. I glared at the door for a moment, listening to the shouts of laughter on the other side, before turning to John who was looking at me, chuckling. _

"She's right Sherlock, you shouldn't go 'round knocking on teenagers doors on a Saturday, at seven am. Its just not done, their very lippy in the mornig you know. I remember Harry was a right terror."

_I just looked at him. He smiled and shrugged. _

"Just try again at a later hour is all I'm suggesting. I've got to go to work now, so don't bug Lestrade or do anything stupid 'till I get home."

_I blinked. He sighed and turned on the spot. Walking away towards the door he said;_

"See you later CAPTAIN SHERLOCK."

_That does it. I blame Mycroft. Fuck him. Why did it have to be pirates?!_

"JOHN!"

_I bellow at him and lunge for the doorway. But my almost-hobbit sized flat-mate is already out the door and in a cab laughing away. _

"See you later Sherlock!"

_Glowering, I slam the front door and storm upstairs to flop back down on the couch to brood and think about these new neighbors that have entered into my life within the period of 24 hours. Also, now that I think about it... What does Gorby mean? _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Justina's P.O.V.<span>**

I was trying really hard not to laugh when Claudia walked over to Emma and Kathryn, then sent Emma over to talk to Sherlock. I really laughed however, when Emma started talking really fast to John. We dont ACTUALLY talk like that, but when we feel like being annoying to people who've pissed us off in one way or another, we can get really awful. I mean, Claudia and Eleanora can pull off a killer Newfie accents, and Kathryn and Emma can raise hell by digging up Canadian slang that hasn't been heard since the pioneer days.

I remember one American teacher came over as a sub, and we convinced everyone in the school, -including the teachers- to talk like Newfies and eat only Pancakes with Maple syrup and Back Bacon for one day, then the next we returned to normal. Someone was even handing out Molsen Canadian Beer caps with pins hot glued to them! The poor teacher was so confused. But it was still really funny. Anyways, after we had finished laughing at Sherlocks expense, I sat up and looked at Emma,

"_Are you actually going to make Bismarck's, or are we going to fry Eggs and Bacon?_"

Everyone kinda looked at each other and shrugged. Claudia shook her head and stood up.

_ "No.. I dont rememer buying shortening yesterday...But we do have Jam, Cream, and Maple Syrup! Instead of Eggs I could make Pancakes, and you could fry up some Maple Bacon!"_

Elenora nodded and then laughed.

"_Thats a good idea- Hey! Why don't we put the room back together, and invite Mrs. H over for a late Breakfast? She has to deal with the fleeny flea-bitten minnows upstairs, I think she needs a break."_

There were vairying sound of agreement and enthusiasum in the room, and soon we had all rushed to put the room together and dress. Elenora and I walked into our room, which was just across the hall from the other three, and wass lightly smaller.

Although it did have a window with a lovley veiw. The early morning sun drifted in and settled on the wooden bunk beds that we had thrown the mattresses, sheets, and our bags on. The walls were a light brown, with a creamy border, and ivory vine pattern on the wallpaper. The room had two matching desks and chairs, with a bookshelf and recliner shoved next to the wardrobe in the corner. I smile and pick out a dark purple tank top, blue jeans, with a white chiffon blouse thrown on top. I look inside the bag and I'm pleased to see my favorite brown sneakers are in a box next to brand-new school shoes. Tying up my curly hair into a ponytail, I carry them out into the living room and dump them down by the door. Where I can see Claudia and Kathryn's shoes have already been thrown. I hear Claudia pushing Kathryn away from the kitchenette and into the living room, where she stumbles out and glares at the door before huffing off to join Emma in the re-arrangement of the Bathroom.

**(A/N: Hey, JSYK, in Canada, we call the Washroom; the Bathroom, and the Sitting room; the Living room)**

I laugh at her and walk into the kichen, where Claudia is whisking away madly at a GIANT bowl of Pancake batter. She glances up at me and back to the batter. She reaches for a tiny teaspoon, and tastes the batter. Shaking her head, she grabs a bottle of Maple Syrup and pours some in. While she mixes, she calls behind her;

_"Justina, can you start on the biscuts? I found my mums cookbook in my bag, so the recipe should be on the table."_

I nod and head over to the old wooden table in the middle of the tiny Kitchen. I flip over the recipe and start pulling ingredients out of the cupboards.

_"Yeah, sure. The cheese and ham biscuts right? Those are so good! We should also fry Eggs and make Coffee, Oh! And Toast!"_

Claudia grins and nods.

_"Yeah! We'll have a feast for a king! It'll be a perfect thank you gift for Mrs. H!"_

I smile and set to my task. By the time the biscuts are in the oven, Claudia's plastic-wrapped the batter and put it in the fridge to wait. I set the timer and Claudia puts the water on. We call Kathryn and Emma over and tell them to pull the oval shaped dining table and matching chairs out from its spot against the wall, while we pull out the blue checked cloth and white napkins we purchased yesterday. Elenora walks into the kitchen as Emma starts pulling the plates and bowls with yellow daisies on them out of the cupboard.

_"If we're inviting Mrs. Hudson over, should I go invite her? What time will we be ready to serve?"_

I look up from where I'm pulling the scones out of the oven.

_ "Tell her to come around 9-ish for breakfast please."_

She nods and skips out of the room to shove her Green Vans on. I smile and go to set the scones on the cooling rack. I hope Mrs. Hudson will enjoy our 'all-Canadian' Breakfast. I know I will. It will certainly be a good way to thank our landlady. Suddenly, out of my preferal vision, I see Claudia's head snap up and she calls after 'Nora;

_ "Find a CCTV camera and invite Mycroft aswell!" _

Elenora laughs and says she will. Then asks if she should actually do that. We all look around and agree silently. Better then being abducted by 'his-highness' in the middle of London. I sigh, and shaking my head, I go back to arranging the scones on the rack. This will be a very interesting morning. To say the least...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eleanora's P.O.V.<strong>

Asking Mrs.H to come over was really funny, she was of course, delighted, and said she'd be right over around 9. She kept fussing over me, and when I mentioned we might invite Mr. Mycroft Holmes, she started talking about how that man is just like his brother, even if he dosen't want to admit it. As I walked into the hallway, I felt my pocket vibrate and pulled out the I-Phone that came in the bag. -Again all expenses paid- I flipped to messages and there, right on the recent messages, was a new text.

_- I'd be delighted to join you and you're friends for breakfast Ms. Waldok. _ M.H -_

I shiver and glance around. Then I flip my eyes down to the screen and take off running back to the flat.

Bursting in through the door, I breathe in the scent of freshly baked maple pancakes and Bisquits, Golden Hashbrowns, Fried Eggs, and Sweet Ham and Maple Bacon. The aroma of steaming coffee added to the already wonderful feel of the room. A Louis Armstrong Album is playing softly fom some speakers to the right. A quiet trumpet solo giving the perfect backround to a lazy Saturday morning.

I look around at the dining/living room. The front windows have light streaming in and reflecting off the honey coloured wall paper. The brown tweed couches have been pushed together around the fire place into a more common-room style, and the dining table is set with a blue checkered cloth and white napkins, a center vase of daises and daffodills are sitting on a lace doily in the center. The table is set for an informal breakfast, nothing fancy, just a salad plate, dinner plate, water glass and coffee mug. The cutlery is also informally set.

The walls have small mirrors that reflect the light and make the room seem even more cheery. Long, thin paintings of split landscapes are hanging from the walls, and a large bookshelf that is half full and covers the wall to the right and left of the fireplace. The kitchen door has a thin white curtain hanging in the door way and from it come the klink of dishes and the laughter of my friends.

I walk in and tell them Mycrofts coming. This is met with a mixture of reactions. Claudia and Emma High five and giggle uncontrollably over the last batch of pancakes, while Kathryn and Justina seem faintly amused/annoyed as they flip eggs and arrange the cream dishes.

Soon, but not soon enough, the first knock on the door came, and hesitantly, Claudia pushed Kathryn towards it. Then scuttled off behind me. ME! Im only half a head shorter then her, what am i going to do? Protect her from Mycrofts 'evil umbrella?'Honestly.

Kathryn sends back a glare to Claudia, who returns it with a sheepish one of her own. Kathryn rolls her eyes and Justina stifles a giggle at her as she reaches for the door. All eyes are at the door now, who is it?

The door opens and reveals a very happy looking Mrs'. Hudson. We all breathe a collective -alibit silent- sigh of relief, as Mrs. Hudson bustles in and looks around the flat. Commenting on how well we've created a lovely atmostphere, and how well we've made the food.

_"Well done girls! It looks almost proffessional!" _

We all smile at the compliment. For the first time ever we feel as if we have some control of our lives, and as we sit around the fireplace, drinking tea and waiting for Mr. Mycroft to walk in, Emma and Claudia giggle whilst Kathryn looks vaugly scandalized.

Mrs. Hudson just looks on fondly, as if reminising of her own galivants with friends long past. When Justina and I ask what it is they're laughing about, Kathryn explains that Claudia and Emma wish to play to the old rules that state when a "gentleman of upper class" enters the room, all should rise and face him, giving a short cursty or bow. (We all know to do this as we took an ettiquite class one summer, seeing as we had nothing else better to do.)

You see, as Mycroft loves to be well informed of people he comes into contact with, we were to continue acting like the rambuntious teenagers that we were, then when we heard the door knock we would immeadlatly fall into the age old routine of impress first, ask questions later.

And I can say, that Mycroft was pleasantly surprised, well... as pleasently surprised as Mycroft can be, and we sent him away after disscussing that, no we were not going to spy on Sherlock for him, we had enough money. But yes, we did intend to Bother Sherlock to our hearts content. He seemed to be contented with that, and graciously accepted some of the copious amouts of food that we sent him home with.

Although Mycroft was Mycroft, he did manage to be polite, and as a whole, I think he's really a big softie whn it comes to good food and lively and at least partially intelligent conversation. We also managed to get him to only spy on the living room and Kitchen, as well as the hall, but not the bathroom or the bedrooms. He agreed with our reasoning, it would be creepy. (Also we threatend to convince John to let Sherlock loose in London for a day, which I think was the clincher.)

But all in all, it was an extreamly successful visit. If only until the dishes noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG DONE! Finally! <strong>

**Sorry if theres any spelling or grammer mistakes, my spell-check is fucked, so... yeah... **

**Reveiw please! Thank you! :)**


	7. Enter Lestrade

**Hey Guys, I'm back... again. Sorry it's taken me so long to post a chapter! Exams r coming up and im actually TRYING to study. ;( Also, My damn computer kept deleting all my files every time i tried to save something, and now I dont have spell check. **Bangs head repeatedly against table****

**Have I mentioned I hate science class? Cause I do. Its up there with math at the very top of my list. . ick. ANYWAYS...Dispite what you may think, I don't own Sherlock or any other referenced things. Nor do I own the cat in this...**

**It will be a bit longer...All that creativity buzzing around in my cranium...Its horrible...HONEST!...**

**Eheheheheheh...heh. Joke. **Ahem** ANYWAYS, enjoy the chapter... Try not to shoot your computer while I'm on it...**

**(BTW this chapter takes place a couple days after Mycrofts visit, which, looking back now, was completly unessesary and an extremly ridiculous way to describe their flat.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kathryns P.O.V.<strong>

_I step into the flat and sigh as I drop the bag of groceries on the coffee table. It's been a full week and a day since we seemingly "dropped" out of the sky, and nothing has really happened. No big domestics, no-ones had a (live) chicken thrown at them, no explosions, no-one trying to take us hostage because we live under Sherlock and wander in and out of his flat daily. _

_Speaking of which- Claudia and I have a theory on his opinion of us; we think he outwardly expresses his disgust at us, claiming us to be dumb and gossiping imbiciles that test his paticence more than anything. But inwardly, we think he has a small fasination that keeps him tolerating us. Especially when we start to argue and he walks in on one of our many dog piles in the middle of the living room. _

_I look around the said living/dining room and notice his scarf hanging off the back of Emma's chair. Shaking my head I resolve to give the scarf back to the man before he breaks into our flat in the middle of the night and takes it himself, lord knows he's tried already. In fact, I've caught him at it twice! John said to get a better lock for the door, and frankly, I think thats something worth investing in. Perhaps a deadbolt._

_Justina and Eleanora thunder down the hallway and grab the bags, digging through them looking for the articles they requested I buy for them. Sighing with approval that I had, in fact, brought their favored articles, they take the rest of the bags and plop down on the floor to do the unloading. _

_Shaking my head I join them in the middle of the floor. There was a pile for notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers, calculators, and the rest of the writing/schoolish utensils. There was another pile for our school bags. Each in a different style;_

_I love my bag. Its a tough canvas emerald green shoulder strap book bag. In Black Gothic Lettering with a Gold outline across the front pocket, are the words; "Loki's Army". And in the bottom hand corner are the words; "Kneel" in block script of the same couloring. I got it off of a street vendor who saw my "You've been Loki'd!" shirt, and showed me the bag. It was reasonably priced and well made. And I also got a signed copy of a picture of Tom Hiddleston the woman was giving away, Im going to frame it and put it on the mantle. _

_Claudia had found A dark red messenger bag that had a drawstring and a flap to go over it. On the flap was the letters; DA in a loopy cursive script. Circling around it in smaller letters, but the same writing were the words; Dumbledore's army. In the corner there was her Gryffindor crest she had bought and sewn on herself. I wasn't surprised, she was a major Potterhead. However, I was surprised, (I shouldn't have, really, it's Claudia we're talking about here.) when she showed me the bright purple throw-purse she had bought with different sized yellow and orange block script covering the front. It said; "Why are you worrying about "you-know-who"? Instead you should be worrying about "U-NO-POO"! The constipation sensation thats gripping the nation!"  
><em>_B__oth bags were covered in Bouttons, big and small. They ranged with different words screaming Obscene and shouldn't be shown to anyone, to Large pink buttons with a cats face on it. Honestly. _

_Emma had bought a black cloth purse with a personalized picture of Thranduril **(sp) **and Snape with neon coulored 80's glasses and margarita's in their hands printed on the front. Typical Emma. And she _had found _a book bag that was similar in fabric to mine, but buttoned up and was black with a white front with a Black Chevy Impala embrozend **(sp?)** on it, and equally black words scripted beside it; "Driver picks the Music, Shotgun shuts his Cakehole." __When she came running up to me with it after its purchase I had nearly died laughing. Espescally when she pulled out a purse she had bought with the bag for half off that was a beige canvase with a pie outlined on it with the words underneath; "Love me some pie." I couldn't stop chuckling at her find.___

_Eleanora had managed to find a iron grey book bag, with the same engravings and style as Thor's hammer. It was made of a tough canvas material, and it had a strap made of soft, brown leather with gold threads running up the sides. With it she had also bought a purse that was made entirely out of different fabrics, covered in printed Thor comics. It was quilted together and handmade. the strap was made from black woven wool, knitted into strands, then braided together. She had also found a black purse with the words scripted on the side; "I am looking for someone to share an adventure." I thought it was pretty cool._

_Justina's bag choices were a little more interesting. First, she found a shocking yellow bag that was alright once you got over the fact that there was a mini elephant staring at you. Its head was situated on top of the opening to the rest of the body. There were yellow drawstrings, yellow cloth, yellow straps, the entire thing was a bright sunny yellow. Except of course, the eyes. Those were just plain creepy. Made of white and black felt cut in two circles, they were planted on the front of the bag. Situated so they were staring at you directly. Again, creepy as fuck. Which made it extremely funny for Justina and Claudia, who of course, found these things hilarious. _

_Also, as Claudia and Emma had gone to the school, accompanied by Mrs. Hudson who was all too pleased to act as our 'foster mother' in the situation, (She was basically already our mother in everything but legality anyways, it just seemed to fit.) with her help, we were able to apply to a small private school that was affordable, and had a good background. The Principal, Mr. Brennan, was nice enough. And with Mrs. H's advice, we were able to obtain our uniforms and kit list without much resistance. _

_As for Mycroft, we had taken to calling him Uncle M., or Mickey, much to Sherlock and John's amusment. I secretly dont think Mycroft minds at all that much, he's a real softie once you get past the weird-ass thing about being untouchable because "Im the British government". Unfortunately we had yet to see Lestrade, Anderson or the much anticipated Sally Donovan. But it was only a matter of time, as Sherlock had been cooped up in the flat for as long as we had, and even we can be a bit of a bore. I was already counting the hours. _

_As I was sorting the pencils into equal piles, there was a knock on the front entry-way. I glance up at Eleanora and Justina and they both shrug. I get up and see who it is. A violin starts to play from above and of course that can only mean one thing; Client. I roll my eyes and open the door. To my surprise, there was a man who was reasonably __built, although getting on in age with lines etched into his weather worn face. Kindly eyes widened in surprise as I opened the door, obviously expecting Mrs. H to awnser. He recovers quickly enough however, and offered me his hand. _

"Morning miss, my name is Greg Lestrade, Detective inspector of the Scotland yard. I'd like to see-"

"Sherlock?"

_I interrupt him, smirking a little. _

"Don't let the pompous arse fool you, he's been cooped up in his flat and John took away his body parts to experiment on. He's got nothing to do and the only source of amusement is making screech noises on that blasted violin of his. He'll be happy to take the case, no matter what the idiot says."

_Offering my hand to the bemused DI, i say;_

"Kathryn Warren, I live under the boys. He's at his window pretending that he's been playing his instrument for hours. Your welcome to join us for a cuppa after you deal with otter-face up there."

_And with that I walk away. I hear him chuckle and walk up the stairs to Sheryl's flat... The noise (music) immediately decreases. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lestrade P.O.V.<span>**

_I chuckle as Ms. Warren walks away and turn to climb up the stairs. What an interesting young woman. She's very __independent., but she's not British either...American maybe?_

_ I frown as my mind returns to the more pressing matter at hand, a man named Joseph Carlson was shot in the back of the head when he was getting into a car on Longmoor Lane in the Fazakerle area. The cctv video we got was clouded, as the entire area was covered in a thick, soupy fog. When the bullet impacted his body, his skull was shattered, and his brain exploded, thankfully the man was killed on the spot. But we couldn't map the path of the bullet, as it had misplaced itself from its entry spot. No line of fire, no place to start, no place to start, no way of finding the culprit. _

_I was hoping Sherlock could find us something, and he usually did. I open the door to his flat and walk in. Just like Ms. Warren had said, he was standing at the window, and if i hadn't known any better, i would have thought he had been playing his violin for hours. Still, knowing that shouldn't make this any easier..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I have other stuff to do... doesn't mean I won't stop writing though! Ta!<strong>_  
><em>

**Oh yeah, by the way, if could tell me your thoughts on this it'd be nice... JSYK. :) R&R pls and thkU**


End file.
